Forgotten family
by 5SOSAnimeTrash
Summary: Renesmee now lives with a new family 2 brothers and 4 sisters each one extrodianary. What will happen when a family of pale people move to town.


Renesmee`s Pov

To say that my family is weird would be the biggest understatement in history. No, I am not exaggerating. What  
else was I supposed to make of our situation? My name is Renesmee I am 7/17 years old, half human/half vampire  
I stopped aging at the age of 7, nobody knows about my secret. I live with my adopted family 2 brothers and 4 sisters.  
My brothers can turn in to giant wolves and my 2 of my sisters are part vampire like me and Anna and Grace they are 3/4 Vampire and 1/4 human. Our parents are oblivious to our supernaturelness. My twin brother E.J and I were adopted at the same time, I was 12 and so was E.J

One-day when E.J and I were hunting outside (it had been 1 year since we were adopted.)we came across Anna she was crying, her wrists were tied together with rope she had no clue who brought her there she was only 11 when,Max and I were 13. 3 Years later we found Anna`s sister Grace in the forest alone with her wrists tied together with rope she did not remember who brought her there either she was 10.

The day we found Max was the day our lives changed forever. E.J started feeling really weird running super hight temperatures he would get mad so easily he got angry at dad so I took him outside he suddenly changed into a giant wolf. He was a chocolate brown huemungues WOLF. We were walking around and we came across a jet black wolf he looked scared upset and lost. Using my gift of projecting my thoughts I asked "Are you okay?" He shock his head no "Are you lost?" He nodded "Would you like to come home with us?" He gave a grin and nodded his head. We got him home and I went inside to grab E.J and the other boy some clothes. I gave then the clothes and went into the yard so the could change in the forest.

Our parents just adopted two 12 year old girls named Shania and Sarah. Mom told us there storeys before she brough them home she said "Shania and Sarah were abandoned at the age of 10 they don`t know who there parents were. They are twins and look the exact same,they love books,music, dancing and art. They are both 12 so I am confident that you grace will get along with them." The truth is Grace is actually 14 but she is frozen at the age of 12 just like I am frozen at the age of 17, E.J is frozen at 17 aswell and Max is frozen at the age of 16 same as Anna.

Our looks, they are just so unusual.

Shania and Sarah both have bright blue eyes with flecks of red,really pale skin and short light curly brown hair and are 5"4. I have Chocolate brown eyes with a hint of red in them,long dark curly brown hair and pale skin I am only 5"2. Max is tall he is 6"8 he has dark tan skin,silver eyes and Jet black hair. E.J has Chocolate brown eyes with a hint of silver and dark brown short curly hair he is 6"9'1/2. Anna is super pale, long semi-curly brown hair,Blue eyes with flecks of copper she is 5"6'. Grace is basically like a mini Anna except she has copper eyes with flecks of blue and is5"4'.

Despite that, everything in our lives was normal. We all kept wondering about our origins of course. It wasn't until about a week and a half ago that things suddenly got a hell of a lot stranger when a family of tall pale people moved to town they look vaguely familiar. There names are Carlisle,Esmé,Edward,Isabella,Alice,Jasper,Emmett and  
Rosalie they all have golden eyes and extremely pale skin. There was also a family of dark-skinned people there names are Leah,Seth,Jacob,Quill, Embry and Jared they also look familiar.

My mother was holding a "Welcome to our Neighborhood" party tonight. She insisted that Anna,Grace Shaina,Sarah and I wear the same dress but different. Mine is a short bright red strapless dress with a beaded belt,Anna`s is a Bright red short in the back long in the front dress and the bottom is completely ruffled and it has a black sash and a bow at the waist. Sarah and Shania`s dresses are the exact same Bright red sparkly ball gown with tons of beading and a sparkly belt. Grace`s is a bright red short chiffon dress with a little bit of sparkle. Mom`s is a bright red Flowing Chiffon One Shoulder dress with a big slit in the bottom.

Then I saw them, all eight of them. They were all extremely pale, beautiful, and had strange gold of the pale people whose name I remembered was Carlisle was a new doctor in the hospital where mom works. He walked straight over to us. Mom made us all stand beside her.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" she said  
"Hello "  
"No need to be so formal,Please call me Janice"  
"Well Janice call me Carlisle"  
"How do you like the party so far Carlisle?"  
"It is lovely. Are these your children?" He said indicating to us.  
"Yes, I adopted them all."  
"Me and my wife Esmé adopted 6 teenagers aswell."  
"Wow you and Esmé both have big hearts."  
"Thank-you I`ll make sure to tell Esmé."  
"Well I have to go. Have a great night Carlisle."  
"Nice seeing you Janice."

Then a woman who I assumed to be his wife approached us.  
"Hi I'm Esmé" she said with a heartwarming smile.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said.  
"You have a very nice smile" Anna said  
"You do aswell."  
"Thank-you."  
"Your dresses are amazing they complement your hair colours and skin colour perfectly."  
"Thank-you Esmé you are so kind" We said  
"No problem. So what grades are you girls in?"Esme asked  
"I am going into grade 12." I said  
"I am going into grade 11." Anna said  
"I am going into grade 8" Grace said  
"I am going into grade 8 aswell." Sarah said  
"Same here. Grade 8 is coming." Shania said

"Well nice meeting you girls,Bye."  
"Bye Esmé." I said  
"See you later." Anna Said  
"Bye Esmé." Grace said  
"Talk to you later Esme."Said Sarah  
"Bye."Shania called out.

We were introduced to the rest of the family as well. They seemed like they were in shock for some reason that I didn't have a hope of understanding. Once my sisters and I left them alone I heard Dr. Cullen say "Bella I swear that is Nessie she looks the exact same but older"...Edward interupted him "She smells the exact same but when I tried to read her mind all her memories are from her adoptive family." I must have had a look of total confusion on my face.

All I could think is Who the hell are these people. And why do I feel a strong connection to Bella and Edward?

**Thank-you for reading my chapter,the next one will be posted when I get 4 reviews. If anybody has ideas for future chapters I will look at them.**


End file.
